Marvel Quaid
Marvel is a very deadly career tribute from District 1, the main antagonist of The Golden Masked Alliance's Games (87th Hunger Games). and an antagonist in The 74th Hunger Games. Biography Marvel grew up in District 1 and trained as a career tribute to get into the Careers. He did good. Skills Marvel is the most proficient in combat in the games he was in, outdoing even Eli. He is the most deadly with his spear and makes nets better than that of one from 4. He got an 11 in training. The 74th Hunger Games Marvel is very skilled with spears and they are his favorite weapons. In the bloodbath. His odds of winning were 5-1 and his training score was 10. The Games Marvel was by far the most threatening tribute of all. He dominated in the bloodbath, killing Fawn Rose, Lacey Despin, and Seraphina Oaks. At the end, he got with the careers. They decide to hunt for The Golden Masked Alliance. The alliance falls in a cave, and the three who didn't run away to distract the careers. He chased them, but gave up when he lost view. On day 2, he recruits Matt Hamil, who suggests looking for Jason. He decides against this and decides to hunt for the alliance again. He congratulated Isabella when she kills Anne Flinch, and makes her the co leader, making Candy mad. On Day 3, he ambushes the alliance. While Matt, Sylvia, and Elvira die, he fights with Eli, striking him with a kukri. He climbs a rock when the arena floods. He makes it to the final 7, and isn't mentioned until Day 6. He comes around and tries to kill Eli, but forms a fake alliance to escape the arena. The next day, he and Isabella go behind the cornucopia while Candy makes the plan. When Candy kills Aura, who in turn is killed by Savannah, they come out. Marvel tries to kill Savannah, but she is saved. On day 8, Marvel is off hunting, when Eli and Savannah burn the supplies and Isabella. Marvel has no choice but to kill the final two tributes against him. The 74th Hunger Games During the Cornucopia bloodbath, he stabbed Amber's legs and hands, following to Victor to kill her. Then, he killed Demetria, by throwing a spear in her chest, TBC The 75th Games He was in the maze, but as a hallucination to turn Clove insane so that she would kill Lucy. He was standing, holding a spear and staring at seemingly nothing. Clove reads an inscription on his spear, reading "I solely regret killing the little girl". The bloody skull from Clove's first hallucination appears, and it resembles a rotting Rue. Clove hides as the Marvel hallucination is mauled by the rotting Rue hallucination. Death On the final day, he is chased on the mountain ridge by cheetah mutts. He is hiding, in which he throws Savannah into the rocks, and punches Eli. He fights Eli, in which he gets his leg cut badly and loses three of his ribs. He kills Eli by stabbing his chest with a spear. He goes over to kill Savannah, underestimating her and thinking she will be easy. Savannah picks up Eli's ax, and cut his waist. He falls over, and dies very quickly, saying "So... close". Trivia *Out of all the tribtues in The Golden Masked Alliance's Games (87th Hunger Games), he got the most kills, a total of 4. *He was the last tribute to die in his games. *He died similar to his aunt, as both were killed with an ax and were killed by a tribute from a district that normally doesn't win. Category:Tributes from District 1 Category:Careers Category:17 Year Olds Category:Males Category:Antagonist Category:Fighter Tributes Category:Near Victors Category:Tribute Killers Category:Tributes in the 91st Hunger Games Category:Leader of an Alliance